Never been saved
by Redclouds.and.rain
Summary: What if Edward had never saved Bella in the ballet studio? Would her life be different? Rated K plus in case of future language and current language.
1. The studio

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters sadly :(

Chapter One

BPOV

As the taxi rounded the corner, I saw it. The ballet studio, but it looked different somehow. Probably because the lights were out and everything looked much smaller than it had when I was little. Also, it wasn't my mom that would be helping me; it was me that was helping her. I had spent the whole rid here preparing how to save my mother from the sadistic vampire.

A voice distracted me from my thoughts. It was the taxi driver, "Hey, lady. Are you gonna pay me, or what? You owe me 20 for making me drive all the damn way here." Someone's a little grumpy I thought. I took my wallet out of my back pocket and handed the driver a twenty. As I looked back to the ballet studio I saw him. James was at the window his finder raised, motioning me to come forward, to him. And Renee, I quickly added.

I said thanks to the driver, Ted was his name, and he nodded his head quickly, telling me to get out or it would cost me extra. I got out and shut the dorr behind me. I slowly walked over to the door but it was already open. James stood in the dorr frame, ushering me to come in with his whole hand this time. I stepped forward and went into the studio. "Bella, how nice to see you again. Sorry it's on such horrid circumstances." His voice was rather sexy, but was nothing compared to Edward's angelic choir.

"Where is my mom? I want to see her now. Take me to her." But before he actually stared to walk he said, "Your mother? She's still in Florida with her nice husband, Phil, is his name right?" How did he know? But that, I needed to worry about until later. Now, I need to know why the heck he said Renee was still in Florida.

"What do you mean, she's still in Florida with Phil? You said on the phone that she was here!" I suddenly realized I was screaming.

Why would he lie to me? Reality came crashing down on me and I began to run, but he was too quick for me. He knocked me off my feet and I did a full flip in the air, landing on my legs rather hard. My knees buckled as he came up to me to anser my question. "Oh, is that what I said? Well, I guess I lied." He smiled as he kicked my leg and broke it. I screamed and he laughed.

"Now, now, Bella. We don't want anyone to come investigate, now do we?" His hand flung to my mouth and I thrust my hand trying to cover my mouth.

It was no use though, because he just grabbed it and saw the cut I had gotten a few minutes before from getting a money cut. His mouth started watering with venom. I tried to yank my hand out of his grasp but it just hurt every time I tried. This time, I yanked so hard that I winced from pain. James once again smiled and laughed. How evil can this vampire get, I thought.

Suddenly, there was a crashing from behind as I saw Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Edward, and Emmet come through the wall. James hissed at them and he said, "I have to do it quickly!" What the hell did that mean? Did he mean kill me quickly? I braced my self for the final blow, the blow that would kill me. But it never came. All I felt was his teeth crushing the skin on my hand as he bit me. If getting bitten by a vampire was this bad, I thought, why doesn't Edward just do it now? What's he so scared about? Then, I felt it. In my hand was this burning sensation. Now it was spreading to the rest of my hand, now to my arm.

I heard Edward next to me saying, "Carlisle, I can't do it. Why can't you do it?" I didn't hear his reply because fuzziness had come over my senses, making my hearing fuzzy too. Now, the fire had spread throughout my entire arm and was spreading through the rest of my body quickly. I wanted it to stop. "Edward, it burns! Make it stop! Edward! The fire!"

He kept saying, "It'll be alright, Bella. It'll go away soon." I could hear the hurt and pain in his voice, which I could barley hear at all. Then, a sudden darkness consumed me and, I felt all of my limbs collapse ad my body was still. The burning stopped for a while but then, it picked up but it was even more painful than before. It just going on like this and after a while my senses were coming back and I heard Carlisle tell someone that they had to move me because there were classes in here in the morning.

Finally, the burning stopped and I mumbled Edward's name. "Carlisle, will she hear me if I speak to her?" I think he nodded because he replied saying, "Is the burning gone, Bella? I'm sorry you had to go through that. It's my fault; I'll never forgive myself. I'm so stupid, and I'm a coward."

Now, I could feel my energy and strength returning to me quickly and now I could sit up. We were still in the ballet studio, but everything was so much clearer than before. Is this what it was like to be a vampire? I reached my hands out for Edward but he wasn't there. Had I still missed him leave, even with theses eyes? Suddenly he was behind me. "Let's go home, Bella" that was ll I heard before I was on his back soaring through the streets of Phoenix.

**A/N: **Sorry it's such a long chapter but I had to get everything that happened at the ballet studio in.

I'll update tomorrow or the next day. Thanks! :)

.rain


	2. Authors Note

**A/N: ** Sorry about saying it was a long chapter. It wasn't. It just looks long on Word. SO if any future chapters that I saw are long and aren't don't say anything. Unless you want me to make them longer *cough * lol :) Thanks! Please review!! Once again I'll update tomorrow or the day after.


	3. Realization kicks in

Chapter Two

BPOV

The entire ride home, I was thinking about what I would tell everyone. My friends, my family; I wasn't ready for this to happen. I looked over at Edward sitting next to me and I scowled at him. This was his entire fault, why I would have to say goodbye to everyone becsue I knew they would be wondering what had happened to me. He had told me stories about what had happened every time someone had done something that might have exposed them, and I was sure this was one of them, now we would have to move.

Once again, I looked over to Edward and scowled. He returned my gesture with a wordless I'm sorry. I turned away form him, knowing that he would soon get a pained look in his eyes, and I couldn't bear to see that that was my fault.

Now we were at the house and Esme came running up to me and tried to hug me but I just pushed her away. I didn't want to talk to any of the Cullens; I needed someone who might actually understand this. What about Jacob Black? He had heard many stories about vampires; maybe he could talk to me.

I was out the door and heading to the reservation in about a few seconds. Wow, it smelled over here. I knocked on his door and his father Billy answered. "Hey Bella, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Jacob. It's urgent." He nodded his head suspiciously. Did he know what I had become? I walked inside and went down the hallway to Jacob's room. I knocked on his door and he answered with a, "Billy, I told you already I'm not gonna go on that date with Leah! I don't even know her that well!" He opened the door and said, "Oh, Bella, it's you. Why are you here?" He paused and then said, "I mean like I didn't expect you to be here." He smiled.

"Can I talk to you in private?" He nodded and waved his had into his room. I punched him playfully and he winced. Oh crap, I forgot. "Sorry!" He nodded once again and rubbed his arm.

"What did you need? Is everything okay?" His face was plastered with concern.

"I'm gonna tell you something and you can't get freaked out or tell anyone okay? Not even Billy!" Now his face was confused. I hoped he would take this well, I thought. I took a deep breath in and I could smell the sent of his sweet blood. But i had to suck it up. Jacob was my best friend. "I'm a vampire." He started at me for a few moments and got up suddenly. He's mad, I thought and now the Cullens and me will have to move now.

JPOV

Did she just tell me she was a vampire? I thought they could only come out at night? Well, that's what I read in stories. The legends on the other hand, told me I should be running and screaming right now. But, Bella was my best friend and the look on her face was one of needing comfort and confusion. I got up; decided I would give her the confort she needed.

I got up suddenly and was making over to go hug her when she said, "You're mad aren't you, Jacob. I'm sorry I ever came here. Goodbye." What was she talking about? I wasn't mad at her, I could never be mad at her. "Wait, Bella, don't go yet. I'm not mad at you, I was gonna give you a hug. You really need one right now. I looked her up and down; yep she really needed one.

"Jacob Black, are you checking me out?" Once I heard that I knew she wasn't gonna leave anytime soon and I gave her the long-deserved hug she needed.

"I just have one question. Why did you come to me instead of Edward? He is your boyfriend after all."

She started pacing my room really fast, I couldn't even se her, she was just a blur. She was probably trying to decide to tell me; and what to tell me. She always paces when she does that. "Umm. Well, you see I'm mad at Edward right now, for certain reasons." She smiled, and I knew not to ask anymore right now cause she might leave, and I didn't want her to leave.

"Oh, okay. You can tell me about it when your ready. She sits on my bed, staring out the window and said, "Jacob?" "Hmm?" "Do you know that there is a really big dog out side your window, next to the trees, right?" What was she talking about? I don't have a dog. I ran over to the window and looked out of it. Oh. My. God. She was right, there was a really bog dog outside my window.

She looked to me and said, "Should we tell Billy?" I nodded my head and we ran- well she walked- over to the living room and saw Billy on the couch watching TV, as usual.

BPOV

"What do you kids want? If you're hungry, there are some leftovers in the fridge."

At his mention of food, I got this immense burring in the back of my throat. I ran outside at a human pace, so Jake caught my arm. I tried yanking it out of his hand, but I didn't want to hurt him.

From what Edward said about this burning, it wasn't good. I had to get out of there fast. Buzzing through my head were at least a dozen reasons, none of them good enough. Then, a plan formulated in my head. I fainted, crashing to the floor with Jacob's hand still attached to my arm. He let go and ran to the kitchen. Jacob came back out with a red dishtowel and he pushed into onto my forehead. Of course that wouldn't have helped anyway, even if I could fait.

Now was my chance, Billy had gone to call and ambulance and Jacob was wetting the towel again. I got up slowly and peered around the wall. The coast was clear, now was my chance. I bolted out of the door and into the forest off of La Push beach.

Five different smells hit me at once. Deer, bark, pine needles, more deer, and…Edward. How did he find me? How did he know I was here? Once I got my thoughts together I tried to run in the opposite direction that the smell was coming from. He was running, his smell getting closer and closer with every passing second.

Suddenly, an arm grabbed me from behind. It was Edward.

"Bella…" his voice trailed off.

"Yes Edward?"

"Why are you here? You know its off limits and you could get us exposed, I don't want to have to move so soon." All of these came out of his mouth at once, so fast I could barley catch them. At the end, his voice was raised to an almost yell. "I didn't come here to yell at you, Bella. I was so worried about you." He brought me in for a kiss, but I turned away. He wasn't someone I wanted to kiss at the moment. He chuckled.

"What's so funny? You think this is funny? Well, it's not!" I was screaming at him, actually screaming. I had never screamed at Edward.

"That's not what is funny, love. The fact that you wanted so much to become a vampire and now that you are, you hate it. Plus, you're still the same ol' Bella. Stubborn and loveable."

This time, I came forward and leaned my head against his chest. The slow breathing soothed me. He took me up in his arms, my head still against his chest, and sped off. Towards home.

**A/N: ****Gasp! Is this the end of what little Jacob was in this story? Will Bella forgive Edward? These questions will be answered in the next chapter. I want 2 reviews. Not so much right? Nope! : D**


End file.
